


we will be like sailors

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushijima sighs against Tooru’s leg. His gaze is dark, his pupils blown.  He’s dripping sweat, hair rumpled, pushed up where Tooru’s got his hand and Tooru feels the warmth in his body turn to fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we will be like sailors

**Author's Note:**

> title from Richard Siken's Say Your Names

Tooru lets out a moan, grinding himself back onto Ushijima’s fingers. They’re on the couch, Tooru on his back and Ushijima kneeling between his spread legs. It’ll be sticky and sweaty after they’re done, but Tooru can’t really bring himself to care because Ushijima’s fingers are a work of God when they’re in Tooru’s ass. Ushijima pushes his fingers in fully, scissoring in, hitting Tooru in all the right places while he kneads and spreads Tooru’s ass with his other hand. He sets a quick pace, his arms flexing with each press in and out and Tooru can’t help think of the Greek statues, the perfection of Ushijima’s muscles as the lube helps fill the room with sloppy sounds. 

“Ushiwaka-chan,” Tooru sighs, moving along to the rhythm of Ushijima’s hands. Ushijima drops his mouth to the inside of Tooru’s thigh, biting the skin lightly, before licking it and it stings but Tooru likes it. It’ll bruise later and the thought makes Tooru smile. He reaches his hand down, pushing the hair off of Ushijima’s forehead. Ushijima looks up and Tooru holds his gaze even as Ushijima pistons his fingers in, increasing the pace suddenly, trying to push Tooru over the edge. Tooru takes it all with a lazy grin, his cock bouncing each time he pushes himself back onto Ushijima. Ushijima sighs against Tooru’s leg. His gaze is dark, his pupils blown. He’s dripping sweat, hair rumpled, pushed up where Tooru’s got his hand and Tooru feels the warmth in his body turn to fire. Ushijima looks debauched and Tooru loves that he did this to Ushijima. Tooru can only imagine what he looks like on his back, knees on Ushijima’s shoulders, being on show for Ushijima. 

Ushijima normally sucks off Tooru at times like this, but he must want Tooru to last for a while today. Tooru has no intention of keeping with Ushijima’s plans so he takes his other hand and licks the palm and suckles his fingers more than necessary because he knows Ushijima’s watching. Ushijima’s hand on Tooru’s ass stops moving like he’s forgotten what he was doing as he watches Tooru moan shamelessly around his spit sloppy fingers. Tooru finally slides his fingers out of his mouth and he reaches down to circle his own cock, pumping roughly, thumbing the slit, sometimes moving down to cup his balls and letting out a throaty groan, all the while moving his hips against Ushijima’s fingers. Ushijima’s eyes darken ever so slightly and Tooru throws his head back dramatically, moaning theatrically with each pump. Ushijima fingers work into Tooru’s ass unevenly and Tooru can’t help the small smile on his lips. Tooru can tell Ushijima sees it because he huffs and slaps Tooru’s ass cheek lightly; Tooru whips his head back up, the hand around his dick stuttering as he revels in the light sting on his ass. 

“Don’t fake it,” Ushijima growls out against his inner thigh, the vibrations sending a shiver down Tooru’s spine.

“Fuck me better,” Tooru responds, challenging Ushijima, and Ushijima has a slight glint in his eyes that means he’s accepted. They’re best like this, like rivals, circling each other constantly. Ushijima can read Tooru’s body well, is attuned to the changes in the quickness of Tooru’s breath, and he knows how to make Tooru whine and moan. And Tooru knows exactly which buttons of Ushijima’s to press, to make Ushijima grunt, to make his noisy just the way Tooru likes it. Tooru loves it, loves knowing that he’s Ushijima’s equal even here, that he can ruin Ushijima just as well as Ushijima can ruin him. 

Ushijima slowly slips his fingers out of Tooru and Tooru hisses at the sudden coldness of the air as Ushijima reaches to the coffee table for the condom. Tooru watches Ushijima put on the condom quickly, looking at Ushijima’s cock fondly; it had unfortunately been hidden the entire time Ushijima had fingered Tooru. Ushijima comes back to sit between Tooru’s legs, holding his cock in one hand, the other on Tooru’s thigh pushing it up higher, spreading Tooru’s legs even more. Tooru can tell he’s waiting for Tooru to reach down and spread his ass apart so Ushijima can push his cock inside, but Tooru doesn’t want to lie back and let Ushijima have all the fun. 

“Ushiwaka-chan, this position is so boring,” Tooru faux whines, pushing Ushijima away from him. Ushijima frowns and lets go of Tooru’s leg, but he allows Tooru to maneuver him into a sitting position against the arm of the couch. Tooru straddles Ushijima, sitting up on his knees. Ushijima lets go of his cock and grabs onto Tooru’s hips, mouthing wetly at Tooru’s neck, licking the junction of Tooru’s neck and shoulder. Tooru shudders, bracing himself on Ushijima’s strong shoulders. Tooru bares more of his neck to Ushijima and Ushijima starts peppering bites along the tendon, just the way Tooru likes it and Tooru sighs. 

“You’re so good to me, Ushiwaka-chan,” Tooru breathes out, a hand pressing into Ushijima’s hair, holding Ushijima at Tooru’s neck; a wordless demand for more bites. Ushijima indulges him. Tooru will have to wear a scarf tomorrow, but he has plans to leave Ushijima’s neck as red as his will be. They can wear couple scarfs, Tooru thinks pleasantly before he reaches his other hand for Ushijima’s cock to - 

“This position’s boring too,” Ushijima murmurs against Tooru’s neck. Tooru lets go of Ushijima’s cock and slides his other hand back to Ushijima’s shoulder. He leans back putting an inch of space between them, giving Ushijima a raised eyebrow.

“I want to see your face,” Tooru says. He wants to see how Ushijima comes apart in his arms. He wants to see Ushijima’s face when Ushijima comes.

Ushijima leans back fully against the arm of the couch looking at Tooru examiningly, hands kneading Tooru’s hips, Tooru’s ass. Tooru stretches ever so slightly into the massage, flexing his body and liking the way Ushijima’s gaze drops to Tooru’s dripping cock. “But we always do this,” Ushijima finally replies, voice strained like he’s making an effort to remember what he wanted to say.

“My my, Ushiwaka-chan, are you saying you don’t like me riding you?” Tooru asks teasingly, trying to pull away from Ushijima, but Ushijima’s hands, his arms are like iron, holding Tooru in place. Tooru likes that. He can tell Ushijima really likes that by the hungry way Ushijima is looking at him. And Tooru can’t help glance at Ushijima’s arms which are strong, muscular from the hours of training Ushijima puts into them to spike as hard as he does. 

And suddenly Tooru has a fantastic idea. 

He leans forward and presses an open-mouthed messy kiss onto Ushijima’s lips. He pulls himself closer to Ushijima, his cock thwacking against Ushijima’s firm stomach, and Ushijima’s cock rubbing against his ass. Ushijima lets out a broken moan against Tooru’s lips and when they break apart, there’s a small line of spit running down Ushijima’s mouth. Tooru licks it up, pressing light kisses to skin there until Ushijima turns his head to kiss Tooru lightly. They stay in each other’s space, kisses calmer before they break apart and Tooru whispers, “Fuck me against the wall.” 

Ushijima’s eyes widen and he stares at Tooru before his hands tighten impossibly against Tooru’s thighs and Tooru can see the beginnings of a smile on his lips. This really is a brilliant idea, Tooru thinks with relish, curling his body closer to Ushijima’s.

**Author's Note:**

> one day....i will write the wall sex T_T


End file.
